Kai
Kai is training to be the Fire Spinjitzu master under Sensei Wu. Biography After his father died, Kai inherited 4 Weapons, his shop. One day Wu arrived, and Kai angrily yelled him out of the store. Suddenly skeletons arrived, and Kai battled several. His sister Nya was stolen, and Kai was saved from Samukai by Wu. Kai was told of Wu's past, and only with him can he save Nya. Kai went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu where Wu lived, and had to complete a training course before Wu finished his tea. Kai failed until he used his weapon to knock the teacup from Wu's hands. After completing the course, Kai went to go to sleep. He was assaulted by Jay, Zane, and Cole in black ninja outfits. He escaped into the rafters, and fought them outside in the training area until Wu stopped them. Wu introduced the ninjas, and gave them colored suits to find the Golden Weapons. The search for the Scythe of Quakes began with the ninjas pedaling Wu to the cavern. Kai bolted off ahead, and scaled the tower to where Samukai had the weapons map. The other three ninjas joined him, and Kai was off to the entrance where the Scythe was. They found it and the Earth Dragon, and Jay yelled, drawing everyone to them. Jay discovered Spinjitzu, then Kai and everyone else did. The skeletons fled, but then the Earth Dragon attacked. Disobeying orders, Kai used the Scythe to escape the Earth Dragon. Wu was very mad. After reaching the Frozen Wasteland, Zane grabbed the Shurikens of Ice but froze. The others grabbed him and ran from the angry and enraged Ice Dragon. Next the Ninja climbed the Floating Ruins to get the Nunchucks of Lightning, but jumped off the top to flee the Lightning Dragon. They used wings to float into the Forest of Tranquility, where they watched Wu dance before falling asleep. Nya woke up Kai, and he had to follow her to the Fire Temple. Nya was actually chained up, and 'Nya' was Lord Garmadon. To save her, Kai had to use the Sword of Fire. A shadow Kai army defeated Kai and took the sword, but a shadow Wu defeated them. They heard that the weapons were to be taken to the Fire Temple, and the Fire Dragon was awakened. Wu took the sword to the Underworld. Kai and Nya rode the dragon to safety. Nya left to 4 Weapons. The other dragons joined the fire one to give the ninjas the DX suits needed to take them to the Underworld. The dragons passed under, and the ninja dropped onto webs above several skeleton. After dropping due to spiders, they were surrounded. At Jay's behest, the used a Tornado of Creation to defeat them. They saw Samukai beat Wu to get the Sword of Fire, but the Golden Weapons destroyed him and created a portal so Lord Garmadon could escape. The ninja used the dragons to return to 4 Weapons. Abilities and Traits Kai is rash and hot-headed, jumping into battles. He never thinks before he acts, and that draws the ire of several. He does anything for his sister, Nya, and can be tricked by trying to save her. The power of Fire Spinjitzu is naturally born and given to Kai, allowing him channel blasts of fire out of his hands. He is also shown to be immune to some flames, but not in lava. When he has unlocked his true potential, however, he survived an eruption of the volcano, flew in a bubble of fire-like substances and glew bright red. Set Information Kai has his own spinner set, with the Spear, Double-Bladed Dagger, and Sword of Fire. Kai features in the Ninja Ambush set, protecting the Scythe of Quakes from Bonezai He is also present in Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress set. Kai's DX suit is present in Nuckal's ATV with his own golden fire spinner. Appearances *''Episode 1: Way of the Ninja'' *''Episode 2: King of Shadows'' *''Spinjitzu Smash'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Ninja Character Animations'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Hi Kil I now that you and jay and zane and Cole and Lloyd are real but now wun boulevard me wit shod I Dow oh and I am Caitie laauwe Category:Ninja Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Teens